Ordinary Savagery
by Fazbear13
Summary: After escaping death in Slothfeld's Laboratory by playing dead, a Cheetah/Arctic Fox hybrid, who has a special condition, encounters a young cheetah cub who's being hunted by a caribou who works for Slothfeld, and he would do anything to protect her and Zootopia, no matter the cost. This story is part of Empressimperia's Rain of Blue Petals.
1. Chapter 1: The Feral Hybrid

A hybrid opens his eyes, which were a dazzling sky blue. He felt pain coursing through his body, but the predator had the strength to get up. The hybrid, Gabriel Mossberg, had a distinctive scar on his left cheek and was wearing some kind of hospital outfit. "Dammit…" He muttered in pain. Gabe looked around and seen that he was in a dump by Slothfeld's Lab, meaning the hybrid was thrown out in disposal chute. He noticed a combat knife and realized that it's a mean of defense, so Gabriel picked it up before noticing a handgun with a brown and black handle, and there was a circle with three stars in it on the brown part. He also noticed something engraved on the weapon, and it read: _Mossberg_ , it was his Samurai Edge, so Gabe immediately ran to the weapon and got it. _If my Samurai Edge is here..._ He thought. _My Python and ammo should be here too._ Not long after finding his Samurai Edge, he found his Magnum Python, and he took it too. A few minutes later, he was ready to leave, but Gabe noticed guards at the exit, but they weren't looking his way. "They think I'm dead, but they're getting a deadly surprise." He muttered. Being Primal, a condition where he can go savage at will along with being faster and stronger than the normal cheetah, and being both Cheetah and Arctic Fox, Gabriel can kill both quickly and silently, so he ran to the guards and snapped their necks effortlessly. After that, he took their handgun and magnum ammo and left the dump, heading back to Zootopia, by going through the forest.

* * *

As the hybrid was going through the forest, he was starting to feel disoriented, and started to stumble, but he didn't know why, or what caused this. Eventually, he reached a road, but the feline noticed that a car was driving by, and that he was on the road it was on, but it was toward Slothfeld's Lab, so he stopped, determined to not let the driver through. And the vehicle stopped in front of him, and a caribou exited the vehicle. "Get the hell out of my way!"

"No." Gabe replied to him.

The prey mammal took out his gun. "Move, or else you'll be killed!"

"I'd love to see you try, bitch." The moment the caribou aimed his weapon, Gabriel ran to the caribou, snatched the gun, and dismantled it with ease.

 _Damn, he's fast, sneaky, and smart! And those eyes and the distinctive scar… This is Gabriel, but Slothfeld and I thought he was brain dead!_ The caribou thought as he took out a knife. Gabe also took out his combat knife, and the caribou swung his weapon, and Gabriel dodged the attack. The feline tried to do a counterattack. The caribou dodged the attack too, but he noticed a name tag, which read: _Boris Antlerson._

Antlerson tried to slash at Mossberg, but the feline used his knife to block the attack, and their knives started clashing. "Well, I see that you're a good fighter, Antlerson." The hybrid told the caribou.

"So are you, Gabriel Mossberg, the only son of Angelica Mossberg." This triggered Mossberg, and he tried attacking the caribou, scratching Antlerson's chest with the knife and did a second attack, which was blocked by Boris.

"How **_dare_** you speak my mother's name to me! I know you work for the damn **_sloth_** who caused **_her_** death!"" Gabe snarled as he dodged Antlerson's attack. A cheetah cub was in the vehicle Antlerson was driving, watching the two Mammals fight. She was wearing a blue and white plaid vest with a white long-sleeved shirt under it, a blue bow, a red headband in front of her ears, and a pair of dark blue shorts. The younger feline seen that the caribou left the door open, which meant that she has the chance to escape, and she took it, because she went to the front of the vehicle and left it, running to the forest as fast as she can, as some mercenaries approached the fight. The hybrid noticed the cub, but he also noticed the mercenaries, who have assault rifles. _Damn, things just went downhill quickly…_ He thought. _I guess it's time for me to make a run for it._ "We'll meet again, Antlerson." Gabriel fled to the forest, away from the scene.

"Boris! Are you okay?" One of the mercenaries asked the caribou as he approached the car.

"Yes, I'm okay, but…" Antlerson noticed that the cub wasn't in the car. "Well, Slothfeld isn't going to pleased, and neither is Swinton… I want all of you to go retrieve those two felines and bring them back to the Lab. But three of you stay with me, because he is armed and is quite smart, because he dismantled my gun like it was nothing, and he took the ammo cartridge with him."

* * *

Gabriel was a distance from the scene, but he was concerned about the cub's safety and well-being. _That cub, I need to find her before she uses up her stamina, because normal cheetahs don't have much stamina when running, and I'm not a normal cheetah…_ He thought as the hybrid continued on his way, looking for the child. He eventually made it to a dirt road, where he seen the same cheetah cub from before going to the road from the other side. _Speaking of the devil, there she is._ The hybrid ran towards the younger cheetah, startling her, and the cub ran behind a tree. "Wait! Don't be scared! I'm not going to hurt you!" He called for the child.

The child was reluctant to take a peek, but she took a peek anyway, and seen the hybrid. "My parents once told me to never trust strangers, but once they told me of two certain predators, Gabriel Mossberg and Starlight Foxtrot, who were orphans who fell in love with each other and became married, too…" She told him.

Gabriel's ears dropped at the mention of his wife's name, he also looked down. "S-Starlight…" He muttered.

The cheetah cub noticed this, so she approached the hybrid cautiously. "You know her?" The hybrid looked at the child, so she could see his sky blue eyes, and when she did, the cub realized who it was and her ears dropped. "You're Gabriel… But where's Starlight?"

"She's still trapped in Slothfeld's Lab…" Gabriel looked upset, but he smiled, determined to save his wife. "But I plan to get her out though, but we should go before Antlerson and those mercenaries find us. I've been on this road before, so a cable car station should be nearby. Where are your parents?"

"They were killed in a car accident, but forensics found a bullet in the tire, so it was murder. But nobody knew who killed my parents…"

"When did this happen?"

"Last year. But I was being stalked by another mammal, and it was making me very uncomfortable, so I was forced to roam the streets of Zootopia, until that caribou abducted me."

Gabe's ears dropped. "Oh... I'm so sorry… You can come with me if you want…" The hybrid held out his paw.

Sherry looked up and took his paw. "Okay." The cub smiled as they walked to the station.

* * *

When they got to the cable car station, the felines were sent to a cable car heading to Tundratown. Gabriel remembered something, he forgot to ask the cub what her name was. "What is your name?" He asked the child.

"My name is Sherry Furman."

"That's a wonderful name." The cub, Sherry, smiled at him, for the hybrid's kindness.

"Thanks. But that caribou… What if he comes after me again?"

"Sherry, I would do anything to protect you from Antlerson…" Gabe's ears were down and he looked worried.

"You would?"

"Yes, I promise that I will keep you safe…"

"Thank you." Sherry nodded and smiled as the cable car stopped. "We're here, and my house is is near this station, so you don't have to stay outside in the cold for long." Gabe told the child.

"Okay."

* * *

A while later, the two felines arrived at the house, Gabe noticed that there was a tracking device implanted in his arm, so he had to get the device and deactivate it before changing into his normal outfit, a blue hoodie that can holster his two Machetes , which have black blades with silver edges on the sharp sides, a pair of jeans that can holster his Samurai Edge and Magnum Python, and his Ammo Cases for Handgun Ammo and Magnum Ammo, and they left the house, walking to Honey's bunker in the Rainforest District, because he wanted to know how the mammal who captured his mother, before her collar killed the cheetah, is still alive. Sherry also realized something, when Mossberg was fighting Antlerson, the collar never shocked him, and yet the light shown that Gabe was showing a great amount of aggression. "I noticed that your shock collar didn't shock you when you attacked Antlerson, why is that?" She asked the hybrid.

"Because it's a salvaged collar, the light works, but the shocker doesn't." Gabe responded to her.

"Why don't you have an active collar?"

Gabe stopped and looked down. "It's best for me not to tell you, because of how much it pains me to think about it, and it's not a good idea to think of my mother in this situation…"

"Oh…"

"So we need to keep going."

"Right!" They continued their way to the bunker.

* * *

Meanwhile, Antlerson was in his car driving back to the Lab. He was also talking on his headset. _"Why the hell isn't the kid here yet, Antlerson!?"_ An angered voice yelled.

"We had a major problem, Mossberg's alive, he dismantled my handgun, and the kid escaped too." Antlerson responded to the mammal on the phone.

 _"Impossible!"_

"But he is, because he scratched my chest with a knife when I mentioned his mother. You'll see when I get-"

 _"You idiot! What were you thinking!? You basically just told him that I was involved in Angelica's death!"_

"One thing, he already knew that in the first place. But don't worry Slothfeld, I already gave the mercenaries orders to retrieve the two felines. And you'll see the wound when I get there."

 _"Clever, very clever."_ Slothfeld responded to the caribou, and Antlerson knew that he nodded, although he couldn't see it.

"I'll see you in a few." Antlerson finished.

 _"Okay."_

Antlerson ended the call. _Damn, that hybrid is as persistent as his mother once was._ Boris thought to himself.

* * *

 **A/N: I know that some characters from Empressimperia's Rain of Blue Petals are in this chapter, but there is a reason why, it's because this story actually takes place before Rain of Blue Petals, but it's part of the story too, so don't complain that I didn't have permission from her, because I do. And as always, Read and Review!**

 **~Fazbear13/Fazbear300**


	2. Chapter 2: The Chainsaw Attack

**A/N: Sweet cheese and crackers, WildeHopps is now officially Canon... O_O (Don't believe me? Go to Cimar-WildeHopps's DeviantArt page, and you'll see what I mean.) And as always, Read and Review!**

 **~Fazbear13/Fazbear300**

* * *

A while later, Gabe and Sherry made it to Honey's Bunker, which was in the Rainforest District. Gabriel knocked on the door, and the two felines heard a voice from a speaker. _"Who is it?"_ Came a feminine voice.

"Ryder, it's me, Mossberg." The hybrid responded to her.

 _"He and Starlight have been missing for months! How should I believe that you're Mossberg!? Fine… If you're him, what's the password?"_ This annoyed the crap out of Gabe.

"Dammit, Ryder! Our lives are more important than the password! So are you going to let us in or do I have to break down the door!?" He yelled.

Mossberg's yelling scared the honey badger. _"Damn! I forgot how scary you can be when triggered."_ Honey sighed as she remotely unlocked the door, letting them in.

* * *

When the two cheetahs got to the bunker, Gabe and Sherry climbed down the ladder. The Honey Badger noticed them. "You look different since we seen each other last." She told him. "Especially with that mark on your left cheek, but I'm positive it's you, Gabe, because you're the only cheetah I know who has sky blue eyes, has a lighter fur color from normal cheetahs, and is as tall as an Arctic Fox."

"You have a point there, Ryder." The hybrid responded to the badger.

"Why did you come here, and where the hell is Starlight?"

"She's still trapped in Slothfeld's Lab, I had to play dead to escape death, which got me tossed into a disposal chute, allowing me to escape from Founder Mountain, but I plan to get her out of there…"

"Slothfeld? I thought he died in a suicide bombing three years ago."

"Well, he's very well alive, and that damn sloth is in Zootopia again, after eleven years, when he captured my mother, who died because of the prototype collar Slothfeld forced her to wear…"

"What about the child?"

"Her name is Sherry Furman, and she's an orphan, but she was captured by Antlerson, and I somehow found the road to Slothfeld's Lab on my way back, which he was on, but that bastard…" Gabe clenched his fist.

"What's wrong?"

"Based on the outfit he was wearing, I presume that he works for City Hall, but when he mentioned my mother's name… It was obvious that the caribou works for Slothfeld too… Antlerson and I fought, which gave the cub the chance to escape, but when Antlerson's mercenaries came to the scene, I had to flee."

"Okay, why are you here?"

"I need to get information on who are possibly involved in this, and do you have any suggestions for somewhere safe?"

"Why do you need to know who is involved in this? And why do you need somewhere safe?"

"I need to know who is involved in this because this city is in danger, and if Antlerson knows that I'm alive, so does Slothfeld."

"Oh… Well, I'll try my best to get the information, but if I can't, at least you know that I tried, and it's probably best to stay on the move, stay in one district until you spot mercenaries, then go to another. Are you two hungry?" Honey asked the two felines.

"Yes, I know that I am." Gabe sighed.

* * *

A while later, after they ate, Gabriel and Sherry had to leave the bunker, so they don't put Honey in any danger. They were also in an alley, an area Gabe always dreaded to be in. _Damn, these type of areas just reek with danger…_ He thought.

"What are we going now?" Sherry asked the hybrid.

"For now, we're going to be on the move, because we don't want to be captured by Antlerson, because if he knows that I'm alive, so does Slothfeld." Gabriel's ears perked up when he heard pawsteps that weren't his or Sherry's, so he stopped and looked behind them, but he didn't see anyone behind him.

Sherry looked back too, but she didn't anyone behind them with, so the cub was confused. "Gabe, what's wrong?" She asked.

"We're being followed."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes… Let's keep moving." They continued on their path, but they found a gate that was locked. "Damn! It's locked!" He cursed as he noticed a Silver Fox wearing a bullet vest, was wielding a gun, and he wasn't wearing a collar. "Double damn." Gabe and Sherry turned around and seen other foxes, who were wielding metal bats, hammers, and Stunsticks. The silver fox shot the lock with the gun, scaring Gabe and Sherry, who noticed that he holstered his weapon was approaching them with great hostility. "You again!? As if things couldn't get any worse, dammit! Sherry! Stay with me at all times! You hear!?" Gabe got out his Machetes and took out some of the hostiles with one swing. "Sherry! Let's go!" Both predators started running.

"Gabe, who are these mammals?" Sherry asked the hybrid.

"An extremely hostile gang who will kill anyone who are against them, whether they are prey or predator, they even go after children who are against them."

"Who leads them?"

"Probably the mammal with the gun.

"You catch on quickly, Mossberg!" The Silver Fox eerily said to the hybrid as another gang member tried attacking Mossberg from behind, but it didn't work, because the hybrid got out his Combat Knife and killed the attacker in an instant.

"Of course I do. And I don't plan to fall to you!"

* * *

They eventually make it to a Hardware Store, but the gang was still chasing the two felines. "Come back here, you little bitches!" The Silver Fox yelled as he got out his gun again and shot at Gabe and Sherry, and the bullet got her leg. The child screamed and fell.

Gabriel turned around and seen the cub on the floor. "Sherry!" The hybrid yelled as he picked her up. The feline ran to somewhere safe so he could put Sherry down. After he carefully laid her on a table, Gabe looked at the wound, it looked like the bullet only grazed her leg. Gabe found something to wrap the wound with. "Sherry, stay here while I take care of these bastards once and for all." Gabe readied his weapon before going back to the scene. He shot at some of the gang members with his Python, killing them in an instant, the other gang members ran from the scene, but not before the hybrid shot them down, only the leader remained.

"Cowards." The gang leader said.

"I guess it leaves me and you." The leader aimed at Mossberg, who ran to the Silver Fox and disarmed him, taking apart his weapon.

"Damn you…" The Silver Fox ran to a chainsaw, started it up, grabbed it, and he started approaching Mossberg with great hostility.

"What the hell! A chainsaw!?" Gabe started shooting at the Silver Fox, but the bullets weren't going through him. He realized that the Fox was wearing a bullet vest. _Shit! The predator is wearing a vest!_ The hybrid thought _. And it's too dangerous to approach him._

"I will kill you, Mossberg!" The Silver Fox growled as he swung the chainsaw, but Gabriel dodged the attack.

The hybrid got out his Magnum Python. "I'd like to see you try, bitch." He shot at the Silver Fox in the chest. The bullets didn't penetrate the vest either, but it knocked the wind out of him, putting the Silver Fox into a daze, also giving Gabe the chance to do a physical attack. He charged up his attack before doing a flip kick. The hybrid hit the canine twice, causing some damage to the predator and knocking him back.

"Damn you! You will regret that, Gabriel!" The Silver Fox approached him again. Gabe got out his Samurai Edge again and shot the canine, but the bullets were still not penetrating the vest. The Silver Fox countered with a swing of a chainsaw, which was also avoided. Gabriel ran from the Silver Fox, who was still following him.

"Not if I kill you first." The feline looked at the chainsaw, and an idea popped into his head, Gabe could shoot at the chainsaw, which could damage the mechanism and make it stop working. Gabriel aimed at the chainsaw and shot it, but he didn't expect the bullet to hit the fuel container, causing a mini explosion, it caused Mossberg to flinch, but it didn't kill the gang leader, but it scorched his face.

He screamed and covered his face. "Shit! My face! Damn you, Mossberg!" Mossberg knew that he now has the chance to finish the Silver Fox off, so the hybrid charged at the predator and did his physical attack. The Silver Fox was forced to the ground, and Gabriel heard a snapping sound coming from the canine, he also seen that the Gang Leader wasn't getting up, meaning he was dead.

"Never underestimate a Mossberg." Gabe finished as he holstered his weapon and went back to Sherry.

* * *

When Gabe got back to the cub, the bleeding already stopped. Sherry also seen him. "Did you beat them?" She asked the hybrid.

"Yeah, and I don't think they'll ever harm this city again." He responded to the child. "Can you stand?

"Yes, I can." Sherry stood up and both predators left the area quickly.

* * *

 **A/N: And here ends the second chapter of Ordinary Savagery, which is part of Empressimperia's Rain of Blue Petals, although it takes place before that story. Please write your comments in the comments section and tell me what you think of this story so far. And as always, Read and Review!**

 **~Fazbear13/Fazbear300**


	3. Chapter 3: The 'Executioner' Mercenary

Gabe and Sherry were walking around the city again, Sherry was now curious on how Gabe and Starlight first met. "How did you and Starlight first meet?" She asked the hybrid.

Gabriel sighed. "Have you ever heard of the Roarcadia Panic?"

"Yes, a group of predators who were over with the suppression by prey released a chemical weapon there, which forced T.U.S.K. to destroy the city with its satellite. A few predators tried to save the city, but they were killed by the affected mammals. Almost no one survived the tragedy eleven years ago. I learned about it at school."

"Well, Starlight's parents were among the victims, they tried to help save the city, but when Starlight was in danger, they sacrificed themselves to save her. But around the same time, I was captured by Slothfeld and was experimented on, but the experiment went wrong, and I nearly got shocked to death, putting me in a coma for three weeks. During that time, my mother, being a former agent if the ZI6, started an investigation into the bastards who did that to me, but Slothfeld realized what she was doing, so he had her killed… The ZI6 tried to find her killer, but they couldn't find that damn bastard, and the case went cold… The emotional trauma lasted for years, but when I met Starlight almost six years ago, she was the first mammal to cause me to break a smile in five years."

Sherry's ears dropped. "Oh…What happened next?"

"Starlight and I started a close friendship, but as the few years went by, I started to have feelings for her. But I was nervous to tell her my feelings."

"Did she suspect anything?"

"A few months went by and she started to notice my nervousness toward her. She just let it slide until it was near the end of the school year, when Starlight asked me if I wanted to go to the prom with her, which was when my nervousness peaked, which is what really made her worried. So she asked me if anything was wrong…"

"What did you tell her?"

"I was extremely nervous, because the vixen I had a crush on asked me if I could go to the prom with her, so I told Starlight that nothing was wrong, which she didn't believe, and that I would go to the prom with her."

"What about prom night?"

"We danced, and she was an elegant dancer, a lot better than I am. But after the prom, we were walking back to the orphanage-" Gabe stopped when he seen a hooded figure wearing a mask. The mysterious figure was a female, but Gabe felt danger radiating from her. "Sherry, stay back." He said before the other mammal charged at him. The hybrid landed a swift kick, which knocked her back. "Sherry! Run!" Both felines started running, right into a logmill.

* * *

When they make it to the logmill, Gabe and Sherry ran to a corner and got cornered by the figure. "Shit! A dead end!" The hybrid cursed.

The predator tried attacking Mossberg, but Gabe seen that she was hesitant on attacking him, allowing the feline to block the attack with his machete, which he turned to its opposite side. The hybrid tried striking back, but the figure dodged his attack before kicking him, knocking the hybrid to the ground. "Gabe!" Sherry cried. The mysterious figure noticed the child.

 _"That's the child! Get her!"_ Came Slothfeld's voice, but the figure stood still, Gabe took a closer look at the attacker, she was an Arctic Fox.

"No… Not with him here, or at all…" The vixen said.

 _"Either way, the experiment was a success, return to the facility."_

"Yes, sir." The vixen left the scene.

Gabriel was motionless. "I'm going back to the facility, to get Starlight back. Sherry, stay here and find somewhere to hide, because it will be too dangerous for you to be there, and we're being hunted."

"Okay." Sherry ran to a pile of logs as Gabriel followed the mysterious figure.

* * *

A while later, Gabriel was back at the forest, where he heard a vehicle coming, but some motorcycles too. Gabe looked back and seen a car driving toward Slothfeld's Facility, but three motorcycles were following it, one of which had a gun, shooting at the car. A tire popped and the vehicle crashed into a tree. The feline watched the three motorcycles stop and the predators on them got off with extremely sharp claws. Gabe started running the other direction before his head started hurting. "Crap!" He hissed as he felt his memories of the Facility fading quickly. At the same time, he had a flashback.

* * *

 _Two Years Ago_

* * *

 _Gabriel and his wife, Starlight, heard about a car accident that involved Gabe personally, because of what the mammal has done, so they were going to the scene. "Gabriel, why are we doing this on our honeymoon?" The arctic vixen asked him._

 _"Cogsworth made the collar that killed my mother, but he worked for another mammal, and I would like to know who…" The hybrid responded to his wife._

 _"Oh…" Gabe stopped the car, and they both got out. They seen a tigress already investigating the scene, but there aren't predators working for the ZBI, so the duo approached her with caution. Gabe had his customized Samurai Edge and Starlight had her M92F, aiming at the tigress._

 _"Who the hell are you?" He asked, catching the other feline's attention._

 _The tigress stood up and turned around, but when she noticed the smaller feline, she stopped. "Keep mov-"_

 _Starlight was interrupted by the tigress. "You look a lot like your mother…" She told Mossberg, but he was still wary about the tigress. "...But by your smaller size and lighter tint, you also have some of your father in you, Gabriel."_

 _Gabe lowered his weapon, and Starlight lowered her's. "Who are you? And how do you know my name?" He asked._

 _"I'm Agent Cheryl Radames of the ZI6, does the name of the agency ring a bell?" The tigress, Cheryl, responded to the hybrid._

 _"Barely… Should I know you or something?"_

 _"Not really, you were only a baby when you and your mother came to Zootopia… When I heard about Angelica's death, I personally wanted to take you into my care, but with me being an Agent, I didn't want you, the only son of Angelica Mossberg and Lance Arcticson, to be in danger, because you're Primal, you can go savage at will, and you can control it."_

 _"Primal? That's why I go savage and not lose control over myself?"_

 _"Yes."_

* * *

A gunshot snapped Gabe out of his trance. _Gabe, you idiot! You can't just zone out in a situation like this!_ He thought before he started running again.

Eventually, Gabe made it back to the Cable Car Station, where he encountered Antlerson and his mercenaries again. "Gabriel, what a coincidence, I didn't expect you to come here." The caribou said. "Tell us where Sherry is and we'll spare you."

"Over my dead body, bitch."

"Kill him." Mercenaries started shooting at Gabriel, who ran faster than they could even follow. The hybrid grabbed ahold of a railing and flipped over it. Gabe ran to some mercenaries and snapped their necks quickly and effortlessly.

* * *

After Gabriel killed two-thirds of the mercenaries, Antlerson realized that his idea wasn't going according to plan, but he had a 'Plan B.' "All troops, pull back!" The caribou yelled before getting activating his communication device. "Initiate 'Plan B'." The mercenaries followed his orders and pulled back.

After the mercenaries pulled back, Gabriel looked around before spotting an Ox wielding a Silver Axe Hammer, he was also wearing a bullet vest and helmet that are resistant even to Magnum Ammo. _Dammit_. He thought. The ox crushed the railing with the hammer side of his weapon. The hybrid immediately got out his Samurai Edge and started shooting.

"You can't hurt me, you little bitch!" The bigger mammal said before he did a downward swing, and the feline barely dodged the attack. Gabriel kept shooting, but he wasn't getting anywhere.

The ox started swinging the Axe Hammer horizontally back and forth with the Axe side. Each swing was getting faster each time, but Gabriel dodged each swing. After several swings, the ox did a downward swing, which was also dodged by the hybrid. Mossberg got out his Magnum Python and shot at the mammal multiple times, knocking the wind out of the ox, who fell onto his knee. Gabe had the chance to do a physical attack on the enemy, so he took it. The hybrid ran to the ox before doing an uppercut on the mammal, knocking the ox back. The ox regained his senses and started approaching Gabriel again. The hybrid was shocked at the revelation. _How is this guy still mobile after taking a hit like that!?_ Gabe thought before he was hit by the Hammer side, flying across the area.

After landing on his back, Gabriel did a flip stand. He got out his Samurai Edge and Magnum Python and shot at the ox again, shooting both guns at once. Antlerson was watching the fight. "You see, Mossberg, this opponent is tougher than your previous opponents, so you should give up while you still can." The caribou told him viciously.

"As if, Antlerson!" Gabriel seen two MP-AB50s on one of the dead mercenaries, and an idea popped into the hybrid's head. Bingo! Gabe ran to the body and took the weapons and Ammo Case. He aimed at the Executioner Mercenary with both weapons and started shooting at the ox with the two Machine Pistols, quickly putting him into a daze. Gabriel ran to the ox and did a hook attack, punching the ox in the face, which knocked the enemy back. "I know what Slothfeld's plan is, and it would take millions of innocent lives! I will not allow anyone, whether they're prey or predator, do something as twisted as that! I will finish what my mother started, take down Slothfeld, and avenge my mother's death!" Gabe hissed.

"Damn, you really do have your parents' courage."

Gabriel continued fighting the Executioner Mercenary, until he started seeing the ox bleeding and in a daze. My attacks are starting to go through! He thought. "Checkmate." Gabriel got out his Machetes and charged at the ox, he aimed at two of the bullet wounds and pierced them, he then took the blades out, put them back into their holsters, ran behind the Executioner Mercenary, and did the finishing blow. Gabriel grabbed the Executioner Mercenary's head before jumping with a diagnal behavior, as he was getting back up, the ox's head turned as the feline was moving, and there was a snap. Gabriel was back on the ground on all fours, but the Executioner Mercenary fell on his knees before collapsing on the ground, lifeless.

The battle was over, the Executioner Mercenary was dead. Boris was shocked at the results. _D-damn… Our Executioner Mercenary lost to that hybrid…_ He thought. "You won this time, Mossberg, but the next time we meet, our weapons will meet their target, you!" Antlerson and his remaining Mercenaries fled the scene.

Gabriel was processing what just happened, then it clicked in him. _Damn, they're still going after Sherry!_ He mentally hissed before turning toward one of the employees. "Is there a cable car going to the Rainforest District?" He asked.

"Yes." The employee responded to him.

"Can you lead me to it?"

"I most certainly can." The employee led Mossberg to a cable car to the Rainforest District.

A while later, Gabriel was with Sherry again, but it was now the evening, and the cub was getting sleepy. The hybrid noticed this. "Sherry, are you getting sleepy?" He asked the cub as she yawned. "I take that as a yes. Let's head back to Ryder's place for the night…"

"Okay…" Sherry responded to him as the hybrid picked her up, and they headed toward Honey's Bunker.


	4. Chapter 4: The Hitmammal

Gabriel was carrying Sherry as he was walking to Honey's Bunker. The cub was comfortably falling asleep in the hybrid's arms. He was smiling at the sight, and an idea popped into Gabe's mind, after Slothfeld is taken down, he and Starlight would take Sherry into their care, as their own daughter. Then he seen two polar bears walking by, but based on how they were dressed, they worked for the mafia. _Damn, more gang members…_ Mossberg thought. Fearing that they work for the same gang who attacked them, Gabe remembered that there is a detour to Honey's Bunker, so he turned around and went a different direction.

"Why did you turn around?" Sherry asked him.

"More gang members, but gladly I know that there is a different route to the bunker." He responded to the cub.

"Oh…" Sherry noticed multiple mercenaries behind them. "Gabriel, behind us!"

Gabriel turned around and seen the mercenaries. "Damn! They're persistent!" The hybrid started running as he got out his Samurai Edge and shot at the mercenaries, taking some of them down.

"After him!" One of the mercenaries yelled before they started chasing them, but Gabe was a lot faster than them, leaving them in the dust.

* * *

Gabriel eventually found a hollow tree to hide Sherry. The hybrid put Sherry down before giving her a sketch showing how to get to Honey's bunker from their current location. "If I don't come back in fifteen minutes, follow the map, it shows the shortest route to the bunker from here." He told her.

"Why? I want go with you!"

"If you stay with me, you would be in danger, and I don't want you to get hurt. It's not personal, it's just that your safety is of the upmost priority."

"Okay…" Gabriel left Sherry at the hollow tree, so he could lure the mercenaries away from the cub.

* * *

When Gabe found the mercenaries, he started to feel like that he was beginning to lose control over his Savage Side. _What the hell?_ He thought. _What's going on in me? First, I was dizzy, then I lost my memories of the facility, and now this? What the hell did that sloth do to me?_

"There he is!" One of the mercenaries said, pointing at the hybrid.

 _They spotted me, just as I wanted. Now to lure the mercenaries away from Sherry._ Gabriel started running toward a network of rope bridges.

One of the mercenaries got out a communication device. "He's going toward the rope bridges! Be sure to be ready when he gets there!"

"Yes sir!" Someone responded to him.

"Alright, move in! Try to corner the hybrid!" The mercenaries moved in different directions.

* * *

When Gabe got to the rope bridges, he seen more mercenaries. "Well, ain't that just pleasant?" He thought out loud. He also turned around and seen that he was being chased, so he jumped over the railing and landed on another bridge.

"Get him!" One mercenary said as the hybrid got out his AB50s and shot at them, taking them down quickly, but reinforcements came.

 _Shit._ He thought before running to solid ground and getting to another bridge.

"Came back here, you little bitch!" Gabriel eventually seen mercenaries in front of him. He looked back and seen that he was cornered.

 _Damn…_ He thought before seeing a vine. The hybrid jumped off the bridge and caught the vine. The vine started swinging downward, but Gabe didn't notice a sniper until he shot the vine, breaking it. The hybrid looked down and seen that he was near the ground, but Gabe's vision was getting blurry, so he let go of the vine, but when he landed, he hit the ground hard, and the hybrid rolled across the ground before bouncing down a hill.

When he stopped falling, Gabriel seen a mammal approaching him. "Damn, you're just as persistent as your goddamn mother!" It was Antlerson's voice. "Why don't you just give up!?" He asked. "This time, I'll leave your fate up to Slothfeld, since you killed our strongest mercenary." After that, the hybrid was kicked on the head, knocking him out.

* * *

A few hours after the mercenaries retrieved the unconscious hybrid, Antlerson and the mercenaries were now at an abandoned sawmill, taking a break. Gabriel was still unconscious. The caribou was not with the mercenaries, trying to get ahold of Slothfeld, but his headset wasn't getting any response. "Slothfeld, we have successfully recaptured Mossberg…" There was no response. "Slothfeld? Are you there?" Still no response. "Damn… There's probably poor signal strength here…" Antlerson went outside to see if it would help with the signal. "Slothfeld, we have successfully recaptured the escaped test sub-" Then he heard crashing and gunshots inside the sawmill. "What the hell was that?" The caribou got out his knife and reentered the building cautiously.

"Where are you, Antlerson…?" He heard the hybrid's voice, which sounded like he was snarling.

Antlerson got to where he left the mercenaries, but the caribou stopped when he seen their bodies, and that Gabe was gone. "Damn… Where did he go?" Boris asked quietly. There was hurried footsteps above him. It sounded like it was going toward a set of stairs.

Boris looked at the stairs and seen Gabriel descending, holding his Combat Knife. They hybrid's eyes were slits, and they found the caribou. "Found…you!" He snarled before charging at Boris.

The feline was so fast that Antlerson didn't see the attack coming. "Shit!" The caribou tried blocking the attack, but it was too fast, and his right hoof ended up getting a cut. Boris tried doing a counterattack, but Mossberg stopped him with a kick, knocking the caribou back.

"What's wrong, too fast for you?" The savage hybrid asked Antlerson before slashing him again on his right arm.

"Damn you…" Boris slashed at the hybrid, but the attack was dodged by Gabriel, but it cut his salvaged collar off, revealing a burn scar on the right side of his neck. The hybrid put his Combat Knife back into its holster and slashed at Antlerson multiple times with great speed with his claws before he threw the caribou, causing the prey to hit his head.

"I will make you pay!" Gabriel hissed as he got a chainsaw. He cranked it up and approached Antlerson.

"Oh shit…" Gabe swung the chainsaw, but Antlerson blocked his attack with his left arm, and his arm was starting to get cut through. Boris screamed in pain before he kicked the hybrid away from him. Gabriel dropped the chainsaw and fell back before hitting his head with a log. The hybrid's eyes returned to normal when he opened his eyes after the attack.

Gabe looked around, he seen that all of the mercenaries were dead and that Antlerson's left arm partially cut through. The feline realized what he had just done. He got up and went into a panicked state. "N-No…" The hybrid stuttered in horror. "W-What have I done? Why the hell did I lose control over my savage self?" The hybrid heard footsteps approaching the area, so he left the area quickly.

Moments after Gabriel left the scene, Assistant Mayor Woolton and more mercenaries entered the area, and the first thing they seen was the bodies of Antlerson's mercenaries. "What the hell happened here?" He asked.

"M-Mossberg… The plan… Backfired… He attacked us and escaped…" Antlerson answered the ram, catching his attention.

"Antlerson!" Woolton yelled as he ran to the caribou. The caribou's arm was partially cut through and bleeding badly. It was a severed artery. "Damn… Antlerson, we're going to get you to the hospital, and if the doctor feels suspicious, tell her that it was a savage jaguar."

"If… Sherry was with him… before this happened…"

"She knows too much… And that child needs to be terminated…" The ram turned toward the reinforcements. "Hey! I need help over here!" The mercenaries heard him and came to the ram to help pick Boris up, Woolton was applying pressure to the wound, so he could control the bleeding, and they went to a car and took Boris Antlerson to the hospital.

* * *

Gabriel was running as fast as he could. But his body was feeling weak again, his head was throbbing, and his vision was blurring up from the blow. "D-Dammit…" Gabe said before he collapsed, clutching his head. The pain eventually made the hybrid pass out, and he fell to the ground.

* * *

A few hours after passing out, Gabriel woke back up. He looked around and seen that it was daytime. _Damn… How long have I been out cold?_ He thought before looking at himself, he was covered in dirt and blood. "I need to get this cleaned off before going back for Sherry." The hybrid looked around and seen a stream. "Well, that works."

A while later, Gabe cleaned the blood and dirt off of himself and his clothing. "Okay, now to find Sherry." He said before heading toward the city.

* * *

When he got to Honey's bunker, he immediately rung the doorbell. _"Who is it?"_ Came Honey's voice.

"It's me, Gabriel." He responded to her. "Is Sherry with you?"

 _"Is that Gabe?"_ Came Sherry's voice.

"Sherry, it's me, I'm here to get you. Ryder, is there a coat she can borrow?"

 _"Yes, why?"_

"Because I don't know if there are still mercenaries around Zootopia. So I want her with me, to both ensure your safety and Sherry's."

 _"Okay. Sherry, here's a coat you can use, it may be a little big, but it'll keep you warm."_

"Thanks!" Gabriel then heard footsteps approaching him, and the door opened.

There was a cub wearing a coat in front of him. "Hey Sherry."

"You're okay!" The smaller cub hugged him. Gabe blushed, but he hugged her back anyway.

"Of course I am. Let's get going, thanks for watching her, Ryder!"

"You're welcome!" Gabe and Sherry left the bunker.

* * *

Several hours later, Gabriel and Sherry were taking a break in Tundratown. But they didn't know that someone was watching them. A fox was wearing a black hoodie, and he was wielding two Machetes, like the hybrid can. Target in sight. He thought before jumping down, aiming for Sherry.

Gabriel looked up and seen the fox descending from above. "Sherry! Look out!" Both felines dodged the attack swiftly. The hybrid looked at the fox, but this wasn't the same one who attacked them the day before. This time, it was a male fox. "Who the hell are you?" He asked.

"Well, you eliminated pretty much my whole gang yesterday, but I was the one who killed Sherry's parents! And I was the one stalking Sherry!" The fox yelled at the hybrid.

Sherry stood back in shock. "Y-You killed my parents! Why did you do that!?" She cried as Gabriel got out his two Machetes.

"Your father owed some money to me, because I loaned money to get you treated for your illness! And he couldn't pay it back, so I killed both of your parents, Sherry!"

"You monster!" Gabriel hissed as he charged at the fox, who blocked the attack.

"Says the one who took down my whole gang."

"They shot Sherry! Who I would be happy to call my daughter!"

Sherry looked at Gabe with astonishment. "You really think of me that way?" She asked the hybrid.

"Yes, guess why I wanted you to be safe! That's how much I care about you, Sherry! But for now, it's time to take down this gang once and for all and avenge your parents!" Gabe swung his blades at the fox, and both attacks were blocked.

"Take this!" The fox swung his blades at Gabe, who swiftly dodged them.

Gabriel did a quick counter, but the fox blocked the attack again. Sparks were flying everywhere. "Gabe! Be careful!" Sherry told the hybrid.

"I know!" The fox tried stabbing Gabe with his machete, but the attack was also blocked.

"You're quite the good fighter, Gabriel!" The fox tried kicking Gabe, but the feline did an uppercut, knocking him back.

"So are you, bitch." Gabriel tried slashing the fox again, but the canine blocked the attack.

* * *

Inside the abandoned building, a shrew and some of his polar bears were gambling, but the sound of blades clashing was heard by the much smaller mammal. "What's going on outside?" He asked.

"I'll check what's going on, Mr. Big." One of the polar bears responded to Mr. Big before going to the window. He seen a fight between a cheetah and a fox going on, and there was a cheetah cub in the area, watching the fight. "There's a fight going on outside!"

"Between who?"

"A cheetah and a fox." The polar bear went back to get Mr. Big and brought him to the window, where the shrew seen the fight, he also seen the child.

"Well, this is amusing." Mr. Big started watching the fight.

* * *

Both predators were still clashing their blades, and neither of them were getting anywhere. "I fight for justice!" The hybrid yelled.

"You're rather determined, Mossberg. But can you withstand this?" The fox then did a flurry of attacks, all of which were blocked by Gabriel.

"I can't believe that you killed both of Sherry's parents!" Gabriel did a counterattack, but the fox dodged the attack.

"Why do you want to kill Sherry so much!?" Gabriel asked in anger.

"Because she was in the crash too, but she miraculously survived, but I wanted her to die in the crash. But now… Because of your interference, I will kill you too!" The fox charged at the hybrid, who blocked the attack again.

"Good luck with that." The feline did a kick, knocking the fox back, but he quickly recovered. The fox did a Cross-Attack, but Gabriel knew how to dodge the attack, so the hybrid jumped above it.

The hitman was stunned by the feline's ability. "Damn you!" He cursed. When the hybrid landed, he charged at the fox, and their weapons started clashing again. "You persistent bitch!" The fox snarled. "How the hell do you have so much stamina!? Cheetahs aren't supposed to have this much stamina!"

"It's because I'm a hybrid, I'm both cheetah and arctic fox." Gabe responded to the fox. "I have my mother's species, speed, and strength; and I have my father's stamina, stealth, senses, and size."

"Oh… But it doesn't matter, I'm going to kill you and Sherry anyway!" The fox charged at the feline.

"Well, I don't see you succeeding." Gabriel taunted the fox.

"Die!" The fox charged at Gabe as the hybrid put up his Machetes and charged at the mammal. He jumped up and grabbed the fox's head with his feet. Gabe did a 360, snapping the hitman's neck, killing him instantly.

The fox fell on the ground, lifeless. The hybrid turned towards his future daughter. "Are you alright, Sherry?" He asked the cub, worried about her wellbeing.

"Yes. I'm okay…"

"That was impressive…" Came a voice. Gabriel and Sherry turned around and seen a polar bear holding a shrew.

"Mr. Big…" Gabriel snarled.

"After seeing the fight, I was impressed at your skills, but deep down, I seen that you care about the child… So I would like to offer you a job, and in return, I will ensure your safety and the cub's."

"Okay. What do you want me to do for you?" Gabe asked the shrew.

"You can spy on rival gangs for me." Mr. Big answered the hybrid's question.

"Alright, I'll do it, and I'll do my best, and I'll help fight too."

"It's a deal." Gabe and Sherry followed Mr. Big and the polar bears, going to the shrew's manor.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, here ends the fourth chapter and the final battle of Ordinary Savagery. There's only one more chapter until this story is finished. And if you haven't already noticed, this story is leading up to Empressimperia's Rain of Blue Petals. And as always, Read and Review!**

 **~Fazbear13/Fazbear300**

 **P.S. I have finally beaten The Ghost Ship: Chaos, but not solo (yet).**


	5. Chapter 5: Memories

**A/N: The featured song in those chapter is Lost in Thoughts All Alone, from Fire Emblem Fates, which is owned by Nintendo and Intelligent Systems, so the credit for the song goes to them (and Rena Strober).**

* * *

Three months have passed since Gabe encountered Boris last, and the hybrid was spying on Mr. Big's rivals in Tundratown. He started spying rival gangs for Mr. Big in exchange for Sherry's safety, but at the same time, Gabe was hunting down the remaining mercenaries in the currently, the hybrid was in his room, on his bed, and looking at his wedding ring, thinking of his wife, Starlight Foxtrot.

* * *

 _Six Years Ago_

* * *

 _In an orphanage in Tundratown, a teenage hybrid was laying on his bed, still mourning the death of his mother five years before, but he didn't know that his life was going to get better. A teenage arctic vixen was being shown around the orphanage. The vixen caught Gabe's scent, so she stopped walking, the owner was stunned at this. "Oh… That's Gabe's room, but he's very reclusive, so it's very likely that he won't respond to you, Starlight." She told her._

 _"Why is he like that?"_

 _"His mother, a former agent of the ZI6, disappeared five years ago as of today. She was eventually declared dead, because they never found her body…"_

 _"That's the same day I lost my parents in Terragrigia… I'm going to talk to him." Starlight went to the door, but it was locked._

 _The older mammal sighed. "Like I said, the hybrid's very reclusive."_

 _"He's a hybrid?"_

 _"Yes, his mother was a cheetah, his father was an arctic fox, but he never met his father."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Gabe's father died in a car accident on the day he was born…"_

 _"Oh…" Starlight got an idea. "My mother sung this to me when I felt down. I hope this works." Starlight started humming a tune._

 _"You are the ocean's gray waves_

 _Destined to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach,_

 _Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time,_

 _The path is yours to climb."_

 _Starlight then heard Gabe's voice._

 _"In endless dreams, countless realms collide,_

 _Hope falls only to rise like the changing tide,_

 _But all dreams come to an end,_

 _Just whispers of the wind."_

 _"Sing with me one last time, for light's sacrifice,_

 _Endless dawn came but not without a price,_

 _Lost in the Waves there glimmers, a pale blue stone,_

 _I think of you all alone."_

 _Both Gabe and Starlight then sang in sync with each other._

 _"You are the ocean's gray waves_

 _Destined to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach,_

 _Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time,_

 _The path is yours to climb."_

 _Both mammals heard pawsteps approaching the door, and the hybrid opened the door, he was smiling and there were tears were running down his face. Both predators locked eyes. "Who taught you that song?" He asked the vixen._

 _"My mother, and she told me that a childhood friend of hers, whose name was Angelica Mossberg, taught her that song. Every time she sung that song to me, it always cheered me up…"_

 _Gabe laughed weakly before looking down. "So your mother knew my mother, what a twist…" He told Starlight in astonishment._

 _"You two know each other?" The owner asked them._

 _"No, we actually just met." Gabriel turned toward Starlight again. He held out his paw, smiling. "My name is Gabriel Mossberg, what's yours?"_

 _Starlight shook his paw. "My name is Starlight Foxtrot. It's nice to meet you."_

 _The hybrid started blushing. "It's nice to meet you too."_

* * *

 _Two Years Later_

* * *

 _Gabe and Starlight were at the prom as dance partners. Gabe was wearing a tuxedo while Starlight wore a white prom dress with blue strips crossing each other and connecting to others, on her hips were pale blue and gold flowers, there was also a pale blue ribbon tied on her dress. Starlight was also wearing a golden pendant with a pale blue gem shaped like a drop of water, and her arms had white sleeves that covered her paws except for her fingers and thumb, on her shoulders were two more flowers with fabric shaped like wings. The two predators were holding paws. Gabe was amazed on how she looked. "Starlight, you look beautiful." The hybrid told the arctic vixen._

 _Starlight blushed at what the hybrid just said. She was shocked that she looked beautiful to him, because Starlight personally had a crush on Gabe. "Why, thank you!" She said happily before they heard familiar music playing. Starlight looked behind her and seen one of her friends, who nodded to her. She nodded back._

 _Starlight backed up and started singing. As she was singing, she started dancing elegantly._

 _"In the white light, a hand reaches through_

 _A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two_

 _Waking dreams fade away,_

 _Embrace the brand-new day"_

 _Gabe was amazed at her beauty, and he wanted to dance with Starlight. The vixen started twirling around, amazing the feline._

 _"Sing with me a song of birthrights and love_

 _The light scatters to the sky above_

 _Dawn breaks through the gloom, white as a bone_

 _Lost in thoughts all alone."_

 _Gabe approached Starlight and held his paw out, the vixen took it, and they danced together again._

 _"Embrace the dark you call a home,_

 _Gaze upon an empty, white throne_

 _A legacy of lies,_

 _A familiar disguise."_

 _Other students were watching them dance, and they were shocked at their skills. Both of them were dancing to the music._

" _Sing with me a song of conquest and fate_

 _The black pillar cracks beneath its weight_

 _Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone_

 _Lost in thoughts all alone."_

 _A few seconds passed before the final verse began, but the two predators were still dancing to the music, almost all of the mammals were astonished about them, and they were dancing the same way._

 _"A burdened heart sinks into the ground_

 _A veil falls away without a sound_

 _Not day nor night, wrong nor right_

 _For truth and peace you fight."_

 _When the final part of the song started, Gabe and Starlight were holding paws, dancing together._

 _"Sing with me a song of silence and blood_

 _The rain falls, but can't wash away the mud_

 _Within my ancient heart dwells madness and pride_

 _Can no one hear my cry?"_

 _A few more seconds passed before the song ended, and Gabe and Starlight were dancing to every bit of it. All of the students clapped for them, and the two predators were blushing._

* * *

 _An hour has passed since their dance, and Gabe and Starlight were walking back to the orphanage from their sophomore year prom. "Well, did you have fun?" She asked the hybrid, who was still blushing madly._

 _"Yes, it was lots of fun." Gabe nervously responded to her. The hybrid was nervous what would happen if one of them was adopted, but the other wasn't, but he couldn't hide his feelings well, so Starlight noticed this._

 _"Anything wrong?"_

 _Gabriel jumped when she asked him that question. 'Damn, she noticed that… Welp, I might as well tell Starlight my feelings for her…' He thought and sighed. "Yes… I'm scared about what would possibly happen if one of us are adopted…"_

 _Starlight's ears dropped. "Why?" She asked._

 _"Starlight, it's because I love you…" Gabe finally confessed his feelings to Starlight._

 _The arctic vixen blushed at what the hybrid just told her, but she smiled at him. Then Starlight did something Gabe didn't expect. The arctic vixen went in front of him and held his other paw. Her face moved closer to him until their noses touched. Gabriel realized what she was doing, and he was blushing, but the hybrid followed with it and drew his lips closer to hers until they touched, and they kissed. After their first kiss, Starlight smiled at the feline, blushing. "I love you too, Gabe…"_

 _Gabriel looked at the vixen, no… Gabe looked at the mammal he had a crush on since they first met two years before, and she just told the hybrid that she loved him too. "You thought of me that way?" He asked._

 _"Since the day we met, to be exact. It grew as our friendship did, and now I understand what this feeling is, love."_

 _"Me too, and you mean the world to me, Star…" Gabe smiled._

 _"And you mean the world to me, Gabe." Starlight added._

* * *

 _Gabe and Starlight were dating for almost two years, and the hybrid had something in store for her, he was going to propose to the vixen, to ask Starlight if she could be his loving wife. They were on a patio in the Rainforest District, looking at a waterfall. "Starlight, we've been dating for almost two years, and I think it's time for us to take our relationship to the next level." The hybrid told the vixen, who was leaning on his shoulder._

 _Starlight looked at him. "What do you mean by that?" She asked before Gabe got a ring, there were small diamonds around it, but there was one a little bigger on top._

 _"This ring was my father's, and I want you to have it."_

 _Starlight started sweating from nervousness. "No… Nonononono… You don't have to do this… It was your father's ring, it would be better if you keep it." She told him, blushing._

 _Gabe sighed, but he still smiled. "Starlight, I'm giving you this ring because… I want you to become my wife…" The arctic vixen looked at him, and she was processing what her boyfriend was doing, until he got behind her and got on one knee, and the vixen stood up. "Starlight Foxtrot, will you marry me?"_

 _Starlight realized what the hybrid was doing, he was proposing to her. She went into tears and smiled. "Yes!" Starlight hugged her boyfriend, who's now her fiancée._

* * *

Present Time

* * *

Gabriel was still looking at his wedding ring. _Starlight, one day, I will get you out of there, I promise…_ He thought before recollecting what he has done for the past three months.

* * *

 _Three Months Earlier_

* * *

 _Gabriel and Sherry was riding with Mr. Big to his manor. The cub was sitting beside the hybrid. "Gabe, what are you going to do while working for Mr. Big?" She asked him._

 _"I don't know, but I promise, I will keep you safe." The hybrid answered the cub._

 _"Okay." Sherry smiled at her future father._

 _"We're almost there." Mr. Big told the two felines._

 _"Okay."_

* * *

 _As the months went by, Gabe spied on rival gangs for Mr. Big, but he knew that there were still mercenaries, so the hybrid was going after them too. Some of the gangs he spied on had different species, but one particular gang had a polar bear leading them, and there was a red fox and a fennec fox with them. He heard something about a damaged medical laboratory. But when he seen the two canines turning around, the hybrid knew that he had to go, so he doesn't get spotted, so he left the area._

 _When Gabe got back to the manor, he immediately encountered one of the goons. "Mr. Big wants to see you." He said._

 _When Gabe got to the office, the shrew was on his desk. "Mr. Big, when I was spying, I came across Koslov's mafia, and I've heard about a damaged medical laboratory."_

 _"I fear that a gang war is about to happen, and I'm not sure if Sherry's going to be safe here anymore…"_

 _"I have a friend who can keep her safe, but she has no combat experience, but she has a bunker."_

 _"Okay. You go get Sherry."_

* * *

Gabriel's line of thought was interrupted when his phone rang. It was Honey, so he answered the call. "What is it?" He asked.

"Gabe, Alyssa's back in Zootopia, you know where to meet her, right?" The honey badger asked him.

"Yes, I'm on my way there." Gabriel left the room and went toward where he is going to meet Agent Skyefall.

On his way to Paradise Poolhouse, the hybrid was walking by Wild Times, but a large figure caught his attention. It was walking by, but it was closer to Wild Times than he was, but the figure looked familiar, but the hybrid couldn't recall what it was, so he continued on his way to Paradise Poolhouse.

* * *

 **A/N: And here ends Ordinary Savagery, but Rain of Blue Petals isn't yet, and this story has connected to Empressimperia's story, but as always, Read and Review!**

 **~Fazbear13/Fazbear300**


End file.
